


Rumor Has It

by Mouse9



Series: Cherries and Ginger [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 02:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20499071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mouse9/pseuds/Mouse9
Summary: This is from a list of prompts I am trying to get off my phone."Rumor has it that I make you nervous."





	Rumor Has It

“Rumor has it, I make you nervous.”

Molly jumped at the sudden voice in the previously empty and very quiet lab, letting out a screech that echoed for moments after the sound had left her mouth.

She stood there, hand clutching her chest, wide-eyed and gasping and none of those in the fun way. 

“Could you warn a person?” she squeaked out. Sherlock pushed off the door and fully entered the dim lab. 

“Could,” he said with a slight shrug. “But it wouldn’t be as much fun. You should pay better attention to your surroundings.”

“I’m the only one here.” She retorted, her heart finally going back to a normal rate and no longer threatening to pound from her chest. “If someone comes, I can hear the lift doors or the fire escape doors shut which means you snuck down here for the sole purpose of terrifying the life from me. I’d ask you not to, but I think you enjoy it.”

“I might.” He agreed. “You never answered my question.”

Molly turned back to what she’d been doing before Sherlock scared her. “I don’t remember a question.”

She heard footsteps, the sound of wool fabric moving and then suddenly his voice was right next to her ear. 

“Rumor has it, I make you nervous.” 

She startled a bit again, not as bad as last time, but she wasn’t expecting him to be in her space, so close that when he spoke she could feel his breath brush against her ear.

Her breath stuttered and she swallowed hard, keeping her focus on the task at hand. 

“I…where did you hear that poppycock?”

“Doesn’t matter where I heard it, I came to find out if it’s true.” He was still so close to her. “So tell me Mol-ly. Do I make you nervous?”

She tried to blow it off, pshaw his question, laugh it away and move the topic to something less uncomfortable but she couldn’t get the words out. 

“You make everyone nervous. You enjoy it.” she answered lamely. Hands rested on her shoulders and she stiffened impulsively.

“Don’t care about everyone else, I want to know about you.”

Those hands tugged at her, turning her around and she was helpless to comply. 

“Molly, look at me.” A finger slid under her chin and lifted her head, moving her gaze that had been firmly settled on the middle of his chest to his face. Blue eyes looked down on her, searching. 

“Do I make you nervous?”

“I…” she licked her lips, eyes fixed to him. “A…a little.”

His brow lowered. “Explain.”

“It’s just…I’m never sure what you’re going to…do…”

She trailed off as his head lowered, his lips scant inches from hers. “Define.” He whispered, and she closed her eyes for a moment, reopening them and looking back up at him.   
“I mean, you know.” She didn’t move. 

“You should never be nervous around me Molly, you should know that by now. Others yes, but not you.” 

“I never know what you’re going to do.” Her voice was quiet, tentative, her gaze moving between his eyes and his lips, so achingly close to hers. “Like…like now.”

“What do you think I’m going to do Molly?” Was he moving closer? Her breath caught, trapped, as she was. 

“Kiss…me?”

“Mmmm, good girl. And that makes you nervous?”

“A little.”

“Why?” 

“Because I can’t comprehend your moods. One moment you’re nice, the next you’ve discarded me for the next big puzzle.”

“Believe me Molly.” His lips were brushing against hers now. “You’re never discarded. Never.”

She opened to mouth to answer him and his lips pressed down on hers, firm, comforting, no undue pressure save what she was allowing. She remained still, only her hand raising to press against his chest as his lips moved over hers, coaxing a response.

Then, the pressure was gone. Molly slowly opened her eyes, staring into blue orbs watching her. 

“I don’t ever want to make you nervous again.” He said. “Promise me you’ll always ask if you’re worried about something. I will always try to answer you in some way.”

She nodded. “Still, you’re an arse for coming in here and scaring the living hell out of me.”

He chuckled lightly, straightening. “Wanted to make sure I had your attention.”

The hand on his chest fell to her side as she gave him a look. “There are other ways to do that.”

“Could be, but it’s a bit too chilly down here to arrive in the all togethers.”

“But think of the papers tomorrow if you had.” 

“Ummmm, no.” One more kiss to her forehead and he spun and headed towards her office. “Ready to go home?”

“Yep.” Closing the file drawer, she turned to follow him. “Is that why you came here? To escort me home?”

Sherlock had her coat in his hand, held out for her to slip into. “What sort of long-term life partner would I be if I didn’t? That and I was out anyway.”

Molly chuckled as she slid into her coat, revelling at the feel of his hands sliding over her shoulders. 

“You’re such a romantic.”

“With you, I’ll always try.” 

Sliding a hand onto the small of her back, he escorted her from the lab.


End file.
